


Broken Heart Strings

by awkwardjazzy



Series: Unrequited Love? [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love sucks and Minhyuk is all too aware.</p><p>Based off of this video: https://youtu.be/1Cqreo04Ng0</p><p>Because Rocky killed me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Heart Strings

Sweat poured down his face. This wasn't unusual for the eighteen year old. The  first song had ended and the lights shone down on him; every bead of sweat noticeable. His breathing was labored and his heart was on the verge of leaping out of his chest. He'd done this a million times before, but the difference about this time was the next song: the song he wrote himself. The other five members lined up beside him and the crowd's screaming quieted. This was the first time his feelings would be let out, the first time they'd be shared with the world.

The soft melody of the piano began followed by the sweet voice of Myungjun. The one hundred fifty thousand people attending became deathly silent as tears rolled down their cheeks. His words touched them. They were so miserably heartbreaking. Little did they know that they were his true feelings. The feelings he had for the youngest member in the group.

He loved Sanha to the point where he'd cry himself to sleep at night. He'd tortured himself with scenarios that would never happen. He did anything in his power to be as close to Sanha as possible. He knew loving Sanha was wrong. Their company wouldn't allow it. They were both boys, in the eyes of their CEO it was morally wrong for him to love Sanha. Not to mention their dedicated fans. How would they react knowing their beloved idol was hopelessly in love with his bandmate? What about Sanha? What would Sanha think of his bandmate loving him? Would he be disgusted?

His heart broke as every word he self-consciously wrote was sung to the one hundred fifty thousand audience members listening intently. His vulnerabilities were shown and he felt insecure. Those words were kept in the safe, guarded privacy of his journal; but now they've lost their true value. His troubles and insecurities have become another random song people would soon forget. What he held so close became an unimpactful string of words attached to a random melody created by his company. His heart became a source of income for fantagio Entertainment. 

This dawned on him as he tried to keep his tough exterior he never failed to show. On stage he was powerful, he was strong. Off stage he was an awkward, insecure bundle of nerves. He never knew what to do with himself off stage, but on stage he was confident. He was the person everyone went to for support. He was trustworthy....usually. But today, with his insecurities being displayed publicly, his tough exterior cracked. Park Minhyuk willed the tears away as Sanha sang the chorus. 

He was desperately clinging onto every last ounce of Rocky, the strong independent dancer, he had left to hold on to. Myungjun started singing again and Minhyuk clawed at his eyes in the hopes of looking tough as he prepared to rap. His voice cracked in the middle of his rap as a single fat tear rolled down his face. Sanha rushed over to him as Jinwoo began his rap part. Sanha wrapped his arms around Minhyuk in an attempt to calm him; to comfort him, but the familiar scent of Sanha that he loved lingered in the air around his aching heart and he cried harder; sinking his face in the crook of Sanha's neck.

He clutched onto Sanha's shirt as he screamed, only to have his voice muffled by Sanha's shoulder. In that moment he lost hope and everything fell apart. He'd been strong for too long and now it was time to let go...

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was what I wrote during creative writing. I hope it's not sucky. I'm really sorry if it is but I wanted to contribute to the ASTRO community so here is part of my contribution. Also I didn't know what to name it so I just named it that, if you have any suggestions please tell meh I need a better name!!!! Btw I got the idea from the Heyo tv video on YouTube where ASTRO sang Innocent Love. Rocky's expressions were so good that it made this idea pop into my head. Once again I'm sorry if it's crappy. I tried so I hope it's not crappy, but here's my apology in advance for wasting your time reading this crappy book. Also I was thinking of writing a 'sequel' like thing in Sanha's point of view but I don't know anymore. I love you guys!  
> ~Stay Beautiful


End file.
